freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dropdowns disappear with upgrade to Ubuntu 13.10
I'd been happily using the gtk2 client with the 2.4 beta freeciv for quite a while and when I upgraded my Ubuntu to 13.10, the dropdown disappeared. The city production page add a list dropdown and all the F4 city list production actions dropdowns. It makes the game pretty unplayable. I've seen this before on some early releases, but never on the production version. I compiled and ran the production 2.4 server last night and have the same issue. I'll poke around and see if I can figure out how to compile the gtk3 client, but I thought I would drop this in the mean time to see if someone had an idea what the issue was. JimB : Could you test with ubuntu-provided freeciv build (it's probably version 2.3.4)? If it works, you could "apt-src install freeciv" to download their sources and check what kind of patches they have added in their packaging (patches in debian/ -directory of the sources) --Cazfi (talk) 17:23, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::From discussion with Ubuntu devs this won't help -- problem manifests with their version too. See below. -- JTN (talk) 22:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Do you mean the menu bar on the "Cities" report (F4 as you say) which has items "Production / Governor / Sell / Select / Display"? :Are you using the Unity desktop environment? (This is the standard Ubuntu one.) :There's already a known problem with that combination with Ubuntu 13.04 (random crashes: LP #1208625), maybe it's got worse. :Can you try the workaround from that bug (from a command-line, "UBUNTU_MENUPROXY= freeciv-gtk2" -- note the space)? ::later I've had a chat with Ubuntu people on IRC and confirmed the issue in 13.10 -- all embedded menubars are affected. LP #1242937. The workaround I give above should work for you. -- JTN (talk) 22:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :(Cazfi: I don't think Ubuntu are carrying many patches. I think they take the stock Debian package; patch-tracker.debian.org should give you some idea what sorts of patches Debian are carrying.) :-- JTN (talk) 20:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes I'm using unity, yes those menus and the ones in the city popup on the production tab. The buttons on the same line in both cases show. I'm also seeing the issue on 2.3.4 installed through apt-get. :::I don't think it is a random crash, I think it is a long standing memory leak that has gotten better and worse depending on the version. 2.4 beta was better for me. It seemed that the more cities you selected on the city page to make a mass production changes and the more often you used the tool increased the likelyhood of a crash. (I almost exclusively play off line, 3k tile world size at a skill level I easily dominate and end up with 100+ cities. Mass city production manipulation is crucial for me after the halfway point of the game) :::I just remembered that I got impatient and installed 13.10 final beta and the production version was waiting to install. I also noticed that I'm seeing 2.4 beta when I start and when I go to help/about. Let me make and install via sudo and install the updates and we'll see if that changes anything... but it's time for bed for me, so I'll try again in the morning. :::-JimB :::Sorry it's taken so long for me to get back to this. The memoryproxy seems to be working with all of the upgrades being up to date. :::JimB